More than Friends
by Dirtymindedchild
Summary: One shots, kick smut, will take requests ;)


More than friends

-Kim's POV-

He always does this! Every time we try working on our homework together he gets bored within the first 30 minutes and starts bugging the hell outta me! We're laying on the floor of my room doing homework, blasting music because my parents are out of town for a business trip, trying to work on our science homework. Or at least I am, Jack is screaming the lyrics to the song that is currently playing.

I roll onto my back, close my eyes and put my hands on my forehead rubbing back and forth trying to get rid of the mini headache Jack has given me. I hear rustling of probably Jack moving around, when suddenly I hear the loud music shut off and feel weight pressing against my body. I open my eyes to see Jack propping himself up on his elbows that are on either side of my head and his body over top mine, covering me but not squashing me with his weight.

"Jack what are you doing?" I ask as I look up into his chocolate brown orbs of eyes. Instead of answering me, he slowly bent his head down, his eyes flicking to my lips then back to my eyes. Without warning he pushes his lips against mine, silencing any question I was going to ask.

-Nobody's POV-

After moments of easy kissing with no move to do more, Kim thought she was going to pass out. "Jack," she whined breathlessly between their lips, grasping his shirt.

Kim's apparent frustration and desperation made Jack chuckle lightly against her lips. Slowly he moved his hand from resting on Kim's hip to under her shirt, to rub circles on her stomach, yearning a slight moan from her.

Jack moved his lips from Kim's to under her chin, moving slowly down, his tongue coming out only barely to tease the skin and make Kim shiver.

"Jack I need you, I want you...so bad...please." Kim whimpered as Jack sucked at her pulse, sure to leave a hickey.

Jack brought his head up from Kim's flesh only to pull her shirt off of her body and throw it carelessly across the room. Jack lowered his head back down to trail wet kisses down from Kim's lower jaw to the skin of her right breast showing out through her lacy black bra.

Her skin is soft and warm under his hands and he revels in the quiet moans that escape her as he unhooks her bra and slides it down her arms, off her body. Her nipples are hard against Jacks palms as he grabs her breasts, squeezing, rolling the mounds, and pinching the tight nubs, earning a throaty moan from Kim.

Dipping his head down Jack captures Kim's right nipple in his mouth. "Oh god," she moans as Jack sucks hard against her, then soothe the straining bud with the flat of his tongue. Switching sides, making sure each breast receives the same amount of attention, Jack repeats his actions, making Kim moan and squirm underneath him.

Slowly Jack moved to litter kisses all over Kim's stomach slowly moving down to her jeans. Kim watched as Jack released the button from its clasp with his teeth, and she thought she was going to lose it right there, gripping the carpet floor tightly as Jack took the zipper in his mouth and tugged it down.

Kim wanted so bad to buck up into him, to get some relief but Jacks strong hands moved to hold her down pressing her onto the carpet floor. Jack slid her jeans down her legs slowly, tossing then aside, eyes flickering up to Kim before pressing opened mouthed kisses to the inside of Kim's thighs, making her whimper. One of Jacks hands slid up her body, to knead and massage her breasts, the other hand traced fingers over the skin above the waistband of her lacy panties. Hesitantly Jack pulled her underwear off revealing Kim's core.

Jack moved his hand down to her clit, rubbing slow, tiny circles with his finger. "Fuck. Yes" Kim moans in reply to Jacks actions. Replacing his finger, Jack lowered his head down to lightly flick his tongue over her clit, breathing in her arousal scent. Without waiting any longer Jack latched his mouth on her and danced his tongue around Kim's clit, while thrusting his index and middle finger into her, making Kim scream out.

"Jack...I'm...I'm gonna" Jack gripped her hips and alternated between sucking her clit and flicking his tongue, as well as circling it at alternating speeds. And she was gone, Kim screamed his name and a few breathless curses as he lapped her up and held her against himself as she bucked and twisted. "Jack" she panted as he continued to kiss and play with her folds after her long tiring orgasm.

"I love you" Jack breathed as he lined up at Kim's entrance, his dick quivering with need to be inside this girl. "I loved you too Jack" Kim's sigh turned into a moan, as Jack slid inside her as she spoke. Both let out a loud moan when Jack was all the way inside.

Kim loved being so full. She never felt more loved than in this moment, she felt so complete and so whole, like she was being met with her other half and they fit perfectly together.

Jack loved being inside of Kim. The feeling of being squeezed by her tight, wet heat as he thrust into her, it felt so right, so raw, so hot.

Kim's nails dug into his back, clawing desperately at the skin, as Jack moved in and out of her slowly, torturing them both. Jack kept their mouths connected the whole time, their sounds of pleasure being trapped between their lips. He dove his tongue into Kim's mouth as he thrust into Kim's tight heat, pulling his tongue back as he slowly retreated. Bringing his lips from hers, Jack moved down to kiss where Kim's neck met her shoulder.

"God Jack" she cried as he began to rock against her harder. Kim tried to concentrate on how good he felt inside her, her hands roaming across his back to his ass, she moaned softly into his ear. Jack continued sucking on her neck, before reaching between them to find her clitoris. Kim squirmed beneath him, squeezing her eyes shut in pleasure as he circled her in steady motions. She was so close, and they had barely begun.

"Jack..." Kim moved her hands to either side of his face. "Come with me" she asked and Jack could feel her body tighten.

"You feel so good Kim" he moaned against her lips kissing her sweetly as he rocked harder and felt her body tighten again and again as he pulled out and thrust back into her.

"Jack...so...big...ah" Kim nearly wept against him as he increased tempo. Kim's cries grow higher and less controlled as Jack carries her into the most amazing place she's ever been. She can't speak, she can't open her eyes... All she can do is hold onto him, her forehead pressed to his as he drives her into what she can only describe as complete oblivion.

As Kim's inner wall clench around Jack's throbbing dick signaling her orgasm, it was to much for Jack. With a loud, throaty growl he released his seed, buried deep in Kim.

Jack's face spread into the most genuine and brilliant smile Kim's ever seen on him as he draws his face in to kiss her. Slowly he pulls himself out of her, leaving her sighing at the loss of fulfillment, but still keeping herself pressed to him, returning his kiss. Her hands caressing his face and his thick, soft hair. She has never felt closer to him, never more together, never more alive.

Ta-da! So that was my first smut/lemon. I hope you liked it cause I put a lot of thought into it. So I will be making this a bunch of one-shots! So I'm open to suggestions or request. I'd prefer to do KICK cause I love them! But if you want me to I will do other pairing, just PM me or make a review and ill start working on your request ASAP :) until then review and tell me what you think!


End file.
